


Belle

by AnneMarieSchuyt95



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Art, Child, Explicint, F/M, Friendship, London, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneMarieSchuyt95/pseuds/AnneMarieSchuyt95
Summary: Aria Jayne Austin was a normal girl living in London with her 3-year-old daughter Belle. Aria was a massive fan of Harry Styles, when she gets the chance to meet him, she can't wait to finally do so and meet the man who saved her when no one else did.Aria forms a bond with Harry only for it to escalate to something more than what she was planning but she doesn't seem to mind, nor does her daughter Belle
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Belle

Prologue

*mentions of Rape*

My mind was racing as I ran out the front door, I was late for my first day at my new job, my dream job mind you. I finally got into the art studio in London I have been dreaming to get into since I was a little girl, I worked so hard and now it could all come crashing down.

I quickly unlocked my car chucking my handbag into the back and started the car once the front door was shot. I quickly sent a text to my boss apologising in advance for being late, I really hope I wasn't going to get fired. 

I pulled out of my driveway and headed out onto the street turning right to head straight towards the art studio. Once I arrived at the art studio, I parked my car and stepped out, grabbing my handbag and art supplies before closing the door and locking it.

I rushed inside towards my boss Angelo who was waiting for me, "I am so sorry I am late." I breathed out.

Angelo looked at me for a few seconds, "it's alright Aria just don't be late again. Let me show you to the person who will be showing you around and helping you out."

I nodded and breathed a sigh of relief, I followed Angelo through the art studio noticing pictures on the wall of various portraits and landscapes.

"Riley... This is Aria she will be under your eye. Get her settled and help her if she needs it," Angelo spoke as he spotted Riley standing by a canvis.

"Hi Aria... It's nice to meet you. Let's get you set up," Riley smiled warmly.

****

In the span of 6 months Riley and I grew closer as friends and decided that try and date but as soon as we did he was expecting more than just dates, he wanted sex. Something I wasn't ready for, at the age of 23 I was raped by Riley. 

My family and best friends turned on me as soon as they found out, the only person who stood by me was Angelo who helped me with everything I needed. Even firing Riley and getting him locked away.

On the 23rd of July 2013 I gave birth to a beautiful girl who I called Belle Louise Austin


End file.
